


Have I Told You I Ache

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge where I every writer had to chose a Lex and I chose "Drunk" Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Told You I Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after ‘Wither’

Have I Told You I Ache?

“The barge she sat in, like a burnish’d throne…”

Lex raised the almost-empty bottle of Scotch in salute to Lana’s sleeping form before bringing it back to his lips and gulping down its contents, swallowing past the burn as he fought a wave of dizziness.

“Cleopatra, in all her naked splendour.” Lex smiled, almost sadly as he noted the now smudged kohl around her eyes, the way the golden powder, which had earlier framed her beautiful eyes seemed to glow in the fading firelight.

He watched as the light from the glowing embers danced across her damp skin making it appear darker, the way it skimmed her hair with streaks of red, deepening it to resemble a rich auburn colour. Remembered the feel of its softness as it brushed against his skin, the sweet smell of her perfume as she’d lifted in to his embrace and tightened her thighs around his waist as she’d smiled up at him.

Lex waited as her breathing evened out, saw her head tilt slightly to one side as she burrowed into the softness of his sofa before walking over to the bar and opening another bottle, ignoring the glass as he tipped his head back and drank greedily.

He really had managed to fool himself this time, fooled himself in to thinking it would be enough, that _she_ would be enough. That having Lana, holding Lana… seeing her naked beneath him, holding her naked beneath him as she lifted in to him, whispered his name as he pushed her over the edge would be enough to stop his need. His craving for the one thing he couldn’t have. The only thing he couldn’t have because now Lana was his, as much his as she once was Clark’s.

But it wasn’t enough.

He saw her shiver slightly, watched the frown, which marred her features as she burrowed deeper against the cushions and considered rejoining her, letting the warmth of her skin wrap around him in the hope that it would be enough, only he knew, it never would be. He’d known the instant she’d tensed beneath him, her arms tightening around his neck as her ankles dug deep and hard into his lower back, known the instant he’d met her gaze, as her lips parted on a gasp and she’d cried out his name…

And he’d wondered… if this is how she’d looked to Clark.

Wondered if in that moment Clark had held her close, whispered her name or whether he’d been too lost in his own pleasure. Whether Clark had thrust harder, deeper as Lex had done. And whether Clark had closed his eyes and imagined that just for a second the arms that held him close weren’t so slender, or that the feminine curves that cradled him as he’d cried out, desperately biting back _his_ name and replacing it with hers, weren’t so smooth. But instead were strong, muscular limbs that wrapped around him, pulled him down, all strength and heat that wrapped tight around him and kept him close.

He walked over to the fireplace, placed the bottle atop of the mantle, careful even in his drunken state to not wake her as he stooped to pick up his discarded robe and place it gently over her sleeping form. 

It wasn’t her fault, and as much as he’d tried to lay the blame at her door, he’d known, even as he’d spoken the words that had bound her to him that she wasn’t the one dragging Clark’s ghost around with her.

He was…

He was the one that couldn’t let go, the one who clung to the faint hope that things weren’t beyond fixing, that given time…

But Lex knew that time and nothing else can destroy a person as surely as a bullet in the head. Days merge and become an endless stream of days, and they’re all the same. All empty without him.

“Christ,” Lex hissed. He lifted the bottle, tried to remember how much he’d actually managed to drink since rolling off the sofa and stepping into the shower to wash away all traces of Lana from his body. How much time had passed since he’d slumped against the cold tile of his bathroom wall and wondered, not for the first time why everything always came back to Clark Fucking Kent.

Or _fucking_ Clark Kent…

Just when his desire for Lana had become cold or his love for Clark had become… what, hate? He’d tried to convince himself of that sure, tried to tell himself that the reason he couldn’t get Clark out of his head was because he hated him so much. But he was wrong. A part of him had always known that he was wrong, that he could never hate Clark but there was hatred. Hatred for what they had become, for what they had lost. Hatred of the friendship that could have been so much more if only one or both of them hadn’t given up.

But they had, given up and moved on. Or so he’d thought…

Lex had believed that Lana was what he wanted, now. Or had he just wanted what Clark had once had, hoping that somehow her closeness would make up for the fact that he couldn’t have Clark.

And all it had taken was a few drinks and an orgasm that was more revealing than satisfying to prove that he would trade any chance with Lana and all the future Lex’s girls for one moment of real happiness. One moment of something other than a feeling of euphoria, one moment with Clark, together with Clark, naked on the ground, blanketed by his rough caress.

Clark was right about one thing, he _was_ fooling himself that he’d changed. Fooling himself in to believing that a revoked invitation was enough to keep Clark out of his home, his life and his fantasies.

And he had Lana to thank for that, he thought as he swallowed more of the bottle’s contents.

Lex straightened his shoulders, caught the mantle as he swayed a little, his feet catching the discarded armour, which lay at his feet. He smiled to himself, took a deep breath followed by another swallow of alcohol, just in case.

He was through playing someone else, definitely through playing Marc Antony, although he had to hand it to old Marcus Antonius, Lex could definitely relate to his wild youth, what with the gambling houses, alcohol and scandalous love affairs. And he did admire his way of flattery and how he had used it to twist people's will to suit his own, not to mention his art of rhetoric but Lex figured he was more of an Alexander anyway and tonight he was definitely going to conquer.

“To life,” he whispered as he set the bottle down on the table by the sofa, took a step forward and then changed his mind as he reached for the bottle again, capped it and grabbed for his jacket, shoving the bottle in its pocket.

“And to living it!” He grinned as he fumbled in his pockets for his car keys and headed out the door.

Thirty minutes later and Lex was already wondering what the fuck he’d been thinking, leaving Lana alone and naked, yeah really naked, and on his sofa while he sat in his car staring up at the dim light radiating from the Kent barn. He leaned across the passenger seat to retrieve the bottle of Scotch, which had been thrown across the car as he’d barely missed a tree on the drive over, several trees in fact. He cursed as he hit his head on the dashboard, and almost regretted not leaving the bottle of booze at home, almost until his fingers curled around smooth glass and he was tasting the charcoal-mellow flavour of its contents, well not so much tasting as swallowing as he reminded himself that he was Alexander and he was here to conquer.

Or get laid, he thought as he slid from the car and almost landed face first in the dirt. He wasn’t drunk, not when he fell out of his car and definitely not when he pulled the barn door open and barely missed hitting himself in the face with it. He was… about to get laid.

Yeah, and when you’re about to fuck six foot plus of solid muscle, who wore the most gorgeous smile this side of Kansas then Lex figured he was entitled to be a little… excitable.

Actually Lex thought Clark had the best smile _that_ side of Kansas too, and so fuckin’ what if that didn’t make any sense to anyone but him. He was Alexander the drunk… no not drunk… great, yeah, he was Alexander the Great and he definitely wasn’t drunk.

Maybe a little tipsy he thought when he slipped on the steps leading up to the loft, he grabbed the railing for support and noticed the sound of something thumping against a hard surface. Maybe the alcohol was wearing off and the hangover was setting in, he felt his head gingerly, half expecting to find a jackhammer when he realised it was simply Clark playing with his balls.

Strike that, Lex thought as he grinned to himself, ball, he definitely meant ball. Yeah, Clark playing with his ball.

“You’re evil,” Lex mumbled to what was left of the bottle of Scotch before shaking it when it refused to agree with him and taking its silence for jealousy due to the fact that he was about to get down and dirty with Clark Kent and the Scotch wasn’t. Lex shrugged, figured he saw Clark first and that was that, and if there was one thing Lex wasn’t going to share it was Clark Kent. He eyed the bottle suspiciously before dropping it over the railing to land in a bail of hay where it couldn’t interfere with his plans and climbed the last remaining steps to the loft. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that you’ll go blind?” Lex laughed.

Clark dropped the ball as it rebounded off the wall of the barn and rolled away to lose itself somewhere to his left. He was unsure what shocked him more, the fact that Lex was standing not ten feet from where he sat or the smile followed by the sound of Lex’s laughter.

“What are you doing here Lex?” Clark demanded as he pushed himself to his feet and turned to face Lex.

“Well, I know I said you weren’t welcome at the mansion but I don’t recall you telling me I wasn’t welcome in here and I figured if Mohawk, I mean Moh… if whoever couldn’t come to the mountain or mansion then…”

“Are you drunk?” Clark asked.

“Absolutely not!” Lex slurred. “Okay, maybe a little…” He grinned.

And any further accusation died on Clark’s lips when he saw Lex‘s smile widen, he frowned, unsure of what to say and so just looked at Lex and waited. 

“Oh come on Clark, I almost hit every tree on the way over here, don’t tell me you couldn’t hear the transmission on my car complaining from several miles away. Only someone without super hearing could possibly be able to ignore that,” Lex laughed. 

“Oh, that’s right. You don’t have super hearing.” Lex grinned.

“Lex?” Clark swallowed and took a step back as he eyed Lex suspiciously.

“Shhhh,” Lex whispered as he placed one finger to his lips and grinned. “I’m drunk remember, probably won’t recall a single thing come the morning and I bet you half a bottle of Scotch that I’ll probably have forgotten anything about super strength and the ability to run faster than my Porsche.”

“Your Porsche?” Clark mumbled unable to comprehend the fact that Lex was in his barn, not only drunk but admitting to knowing all of his secrets and yet still smiling.

“Yeah, my Porsche, Clark. The rocket ship on wheels that can hit 100km/h in 3.7 seconds and couldn’t beat you in a race for shit.”

“What do you want Lex?” Clark asked not exactly denying Lex’s ramblings but not admitting to anything either. Lex was drunk, more drunk than Clark had ever seen him and the last time they had talked Lex certainly hadn’t been smiling at him, not the way he was now. Nor was he looking at Clark as if he knew all his secrets and more and was totally unconcerned that he’d finally uncovered the truth.

“Want?” Lex whispered.

“Yeah, want. What do you want Lex?” Clark asked.

“Have I told you that I ache?” Lex asked. “Of course it could just be the drink talking, something I’ll deny in the morning along with any knowledge of rocket ships and such but yeah… 

“I ache, Clark?”

Clark felt the words breathed into his hair, felt his shoulder press against wood as Lex completely invaded his space and took without asking, without waiting for a reply. The heat from Lex’s body enveloping him as the last of Clark’s secrets opened for Lex to discover.

Clark’s mouth moved over Lex’s, clumsily at first as Lex whispered everything Clark couldn’t, everything Clark had wanted to but hadn’t, until now.

Now when voices slipped into moans and heavy denim brushed against skin and fingers slid along ribs, breath becoming mingled as mouths meshed and both finally gave in to the other, resistance crumbling like pages of inadequate words.

Clark could feel the heat from Lex’s fingers as they slipped past the barrier of his shirt to stroke the skin of his lower back, heard the teasing lilt to Lex’s voice that made him grateful he wore loose jeans because right about now he figured he could use a little growing room. 

“I wanted to tell you, before… before things became really bad between us,” Clark mumbled as he leaned in to the fingers caressing his scalp and moaned.

“Doesn’t matter…” Lex groaned when he felt the button on his pants pop and felt warm fingers surround his cock, tighten and relax as they stroked his length causing him to groan louder, deeper and wonder just who was conquering who. 

“Doesn’t matter anymore… just lose the jeans…” Lex bit down hard on Clark’s lower lip, grabbed a handful of Clark’s hair roughly and pulled him down, deepening the kiss and thrust his hips forward as Clark gripped him harder, just for a second before breaking contact, stepping back and reaching for the button on his jeans.

Lex swallowed, watched the way Clark watched him in return and wondered why he’d never considered this before, a few drops of Scotch, okay maybe more than a few, and countless orgasms that each had one thing missing.

Clark Fucking Kent.

Lex grinned across at Clark, reached for his own pants and shook them loose, eased one hand down to cover his erect cock and stroked its length, sliding his thumb over the wet tip, his eyes never wavering as he watched Clark shrug his jeans over his hips until they hit the floor with a thud.

Clark took a shuddering breath, wondered if it was too late to grab his pants and run. He considered scanning the barn, see if Lex had planted red Kryptonite or some other device that would explain why he was standing half-naked in his barn, and all because Lex Luthor had smiled and asked him to drop his pants.

Okay, so Lex had really smiled but…

“Relax, Clark. I’ll still respect you in the morning,” Lex laughed.

“I thought you wouldn’t remember anything in the morning,” Clark grinned. He looked across at Lex, watched the way he continued to pleasure himself, saw the rise and fall of Lex’s chest as he increased the rhythm and figured, running away was definitely not a good option as he stepped forward, close enough to reach out and touch.

“Is this all part of some evil plan to get me naked?” Clark breathed against Lex’s mouth.

“Why Clark Kent, whatever would make you think such a thing?” Lex groaned and tugged at Clark’s shirt, his fingers seeking out every available inch of naked flesh.

“Take it off,” Lex breathed. He reached for the buttons of his own shirt, rendering several loose in his haste to remove it and swallowed as Clark tossed his T-shirt carelessly across the barn.

“Fuck,” Lex gasped. He tried to remember if this is how he’d imagined Clark, and knew he hadn’t come even close. 

Lex watched as Clark grinned back at him, one finger crooked teasingly within the waistband of his boxer shorts as he eased them slowly down passed his thighs as Lex hissed his approval. He watched as one grin and a slight tug caused Clark’s shorts to pool at his feet and caused Lex to revise every fantasy he had ever had regarding Clark Kent.

His gaze skimmed over Clark’s broad shoulders, and smooth chest with an appreciation that was hard to conceal. He swallowed, his tongue snaking out to wet his suddenly dry lips as his gaze followed the thin path of dark hair past a trim waist and lean hips that tapered down to reveal the strong muscled contours of Clark’s thighs. 

“Fuck, Clark,” and Lex really did hiss this time as he noticed the single bead of sweat that betrayed Clark’s show confidence. Watched as it slid past Clark’s collarbone and danced its way along skin that stretched tight over solid muscle and bone. Watched as Clark arched his back at the sensation, saw his cock twitch as Clark closed is eyes and bit down on his lower lip to stifle the groan.

“Well… I’m naked…” Clark grinned.

Lex smiled, stepped forward and moved one hand slowly across Clark’s hip, heard his intake of breath and tasted his pleasure as he plunged his tongue into Clark’s mouth hungrily.

“So you are,” Lex moaned. He pulled Clark closer, felt the brush of Clark’s cock as it slid against his own, took another step forcing Clark to take a step back until his back was flush against the sofa all laughter spent as he wound his fingers in Clark’s hair, dragged him closer and crushed his mouth against Clark’s, hard and relentless.

And Fuck if Clark didn’t groan, and grind his hips against Lex’s in a desperate need for more contact. It was almost as if he’d been waiting for this moment, waiting his entire life, just as he had, Lex thought as Clark’s tongue plunged into Lex’s mouth to dance across his own. As Clark’s hips moved in a circular rhythm, his cock grinding against Lex’s hip until Lex thought he was going to lose it and shoot his load there and then.

Lex broke the kiss, took a deep breath, bit down hard on Clark’s bottom lip, his tongue snaking forward to soothe the sting before sliding his mouth along the column of Clark’s throat, his teeth scraping across Clark’s jaw line as he fought for control.

“Lex,” Clark breathed. 

“Turn around Clark,” Lex hissed.

Clark wasn’t sure if he turned of his own accord or whether the hand on his hip turned him nor did he care when he felt Lex’s weight settle against his back, felt Lex’s hand slide slowly between his thighs, his fingers stroking along the crease of Clark’s ass as Clark groaned and lifted in to Lex’s touch.

“Lex…”

Lex sobered the instant Clark pushed back against him, the instant he heard the plea in Clark’s voice. Clark wanted this, welcomed it, Lex thought when he saw Clark’s fingers bunch and fist, heard material tear as Clark held tight to the back of the couch. 

And that was all it took, that and the look on Clark’s face as he glanced back over his shoulder, eyes locked on Lex‘s face, sweat already beading on his forehead as he begged.

“Lex, please…”

And fuck, Clark really did grin at him as he rocked his hips back against Lex’s erect cock causing Lex to gasp, wrap one arm around Clark’s waist and pull him close as he thrust in to him, Clark all the while rocking back, trying to get even closer as Lex gritted his teeth and tried not to fall over the edge of the orgasm that was already threatening.

But this was Clark, naked and wanting, no he was begging, begging Lex and fuck if that wasn’t the most powerful turn on that Lex had ever seen.

Clark pushed back, wanting, needing to get closer, he felt Lex’s breath on the back of his neck, heard his name, whispered low and throaty, Lex’s lips moist against his shoulder, Lex fingers clenched tight against his hips as he thrust forward. Clark moaned, looked over his shoulder at Lex, saw the restraint, noted the way Lex watched him as he thrust forward, he opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t remember what, faster, harder or just…

“Lex…” Yeah just Lex, Clark thought as each thrust brought a welcoming heat, filling him, Lex’s body hot against his, skin becoming slick with sweat as Lex eased one hand around Clark’s hip and worked his cock.

“Work with me, Clark…” Lex moaned. He thrust his hips forward, withdrew almost completely before thrusting forward again until he was fully sheathed within Clark. He listened to Clark moan beneath him, watched him thrust back, matching him thrust for thrust, faster, deeper, harder strokes that caused Clark’s muscles to clench tight around him.

“Jesus Clark,” Lex hissed. He scraped is teeth across Clark’s shoulder, licked at the sweat that coated his skin before planting open mouthed kisses along the column of this throat. 

And Clark tried to match his rhythm as he gripped the couch tighter and bit his lip as his body began to ache and burn with need. 

“Harder, Lex,” Clark moaned. 

And that’s when Lex finally lost it. He thrust forward aggressively, withdrew completely then thrust back into Clark repeatedly, his heart slamming hard against is chest. He listened as Clark’s breathing changed, became more rapid, each breath coming in sharp bursts that matched his own as all coherent thought fled, his words no more than grunts as Clark bucked beneath him and cried out.

“Fuck, Clark,” Lex shouted as he thrust forward. He worked his hips harder, faster as heat over took him, his face buried in the curve of Clark’s neck, his breath hot, mouth moist as tried to control his breathing, his breath almost scorching his lungs as it hissed passed his dry lips. 

Lex felt the convulsions begin as he wound his hands into Clark’s hair and dragged him closer with one hand, the other holding tight to Clark’s hip as Clark pushed tight against him, enough to push Lex over the edge.

“Shit…” Lex rasped, his fingers digging painfully into Clark’s hipbone as he lifted him, held him still as his orgasm hit.

“You Okay,” Clark whispered.

Lex took a deep breath as he rolled away from Clark and tried to find a space for himself on the too small couch. He rested his head along the back of the armrest, closed his eyes and waited until he could get his breathing under control. 

Lex opened his eyes several seconds later, his heart rate finally returning to normal and turned his head to face Clark and just watched him. Lex swallowed against the emotion threatening to overtake his control as took in every detail of Clark’s face, the way his head tilted back against the couch, his eyes closed, the way his lashes fanned out against his cheekbones, and his mouth curved into the brightest fuckin’ smile Lex had ever seen.

“You still going to respect me in the morning?” Lex asked.

“It’s already morning,” Clark laughed. He cocked his head in the direction of the open window drawing Lex’s attention to the sunrise. 

“Fuck, Cleopatra,” Lex groaned. He shifted and tried to see over Clark’s shoulder, tried to calculate just how much morning was actually out there. He sighed, torn between racing back to the mansion before Lana woke to find him gone and staying, content beneath muscular limbs that wrapped around him, pulled him down, all strength and heat that wrapped tight around him and kept him close.

“Who?” Clark frowned.

“Nothing…” Lex smiled. He turned to face Clark, tugged his hair, pulled him down and planted open mouthed kisses along his jaw line.

“Are you still drunk?” Clark smiled.

“Nope, I’m Alexander the Great,” Lex laughed. “I came, I saw and I definitely conquered.”

“Oh, so now you’re Julius Caesar too,” Clark laughed. 

“Shut up and move. Jesus, you’re huge,” Lex complained as he shoved at Clark, tried to make a space for himself on the couch and laughed as Clark actually blushed.

“Clark, did I ever tell you that before heading to Asia, Alexander found himself in Corinth, where the great thinker Diogenes lived.”

“Nope but I have a feeling you’re going to,” Clark groaned. He stretched, enjoying the morning sun as it slanted through the window and smiled as Lex lifted himself up on to one elbow and grinned in his direction.

“Diogenes was sitting on a barrel, enjoying the sun and paying no attention to Alexander until confused by Alexander’s constant scrutiny, Diogenes turned and asked if he could do anything for Alexander.”

“And,” Clark asked, his eyes still closed but his smile spreading to encompass his entire face.

“Actually, yes there is replied Alexander.” Lex shoved Clark hard, sending him sprawling to the floor amid a flurry of dust and laughter.

“He said, ‘you can move over you’re blocking my sun‘.” Lex grinned.


End file.
